De conversaciones sin sentido
by K. Hurtado
Summary: Y es que a veces no hacen falta las palabras para expresar todo eso que queremos. Corta viñeta en honor a ASP/SHM.


**Título: **De conversaciones sin sentido.  
**Autor:** K. Hurtado  
**Pairing:** Albus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy.  
**Advertencias:** Pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** No he ganado (ni lo haré) dinero por esta historia y todo le pertenece a la rubia inglesa y su equipo de trabajo.  
**Sumario: **Y es que a veces no hacen falta las palabras para expresar todo eso que queremos.  
Corta viñeta en honor a ASP/SHM.  
**Notas del autor:** Esta es la primera viñeta que escribí con temática slash. Le tengo algo de cariño y ha pasado por revisión millones de veces hasta el día de hoy en que me decido, por fin, a publicar algo. Sólo resta decir que yo tampoco sé a quién se le ocurrió inventar el sexo homosexual, pero se le agradece por el hecho ;)

* * *

**De conversaciones sin sentido**

**Por: K. Hurtado**

—¿Scorp?

—¿Mmm?

Al y yo estamos en nuestro cuarto tratando de amortiguar el calor del inicio del verano. A unas cuantas semanas del fin del curso la temperatura comenzó a subir inexplicablemente, haciendo que todos, estudiantes y profesores, actuaran extraño. ¿Cómo extraño? Principalmente, comportamiento sexual inadecuado. Sí, ambos somos testigos de algunas escenitas bastante subidas de tono tanto de otros chicos como de los profes.

Sé lo que están pensando.

_¡Ewww!_

Con mi cabeza recostada en el vientre de Albus, observo la nube que adorna el techo de la habitación. Aunque parezca raro, el calor ha subido también en las mazmorras y los Slytherin comenzamos a sentirnos, y actuar, raro.

—¿Quién crees que inventó el sexo gay?

—¡¿Qué?!

Levanto la cabeza lo suficiente para verle el rostro. Desde que le dije que me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres está haciendo esas preguntas extrañas relacionadas con el tema. No es que me moleste que lo haga porque eso, en su raro lenguaje, significa que me acepta como soy y, Merlín, me alivia pero, francamente, algunas de ellas cruzan el límite de lo normal.

—Sí, tu sabes. ¿Quién habrá ideado el modo para hacerlo a lo gay?

—¿Y cómo coño quieres que yo sepa eso? No ando con un libro de historia gay bajo el brazo.

—No te enfades—, comienza a acariciar mi cabello tratando de que me relaje—. Es sólo que tengo curiosidad. Es decir, no es difícil averiguar cómo es el sexo hetero, sólo hay que ver a los animales. Y en la naturaleza no existe el sexo homosexual. Digo, no es como si uno pudiera ver a dos perros haciéndolo.

Qué imagen mental.

—Has de ser idiota. Para tu información, en la naturaleza no existen los términos heterosexual ni homosexual ni bisexual ni nada con terminación sexual.

—¿Ah sí?—, el movimiento de su mano cesa y cuando vuelvo a mirarlo noto su ceja levantada en un desafío implícito—. ¿Entonces como mierda se reproducen, por fecundación in vitro?

—¿En vi_qué_? Coño, Severus, no me hables con palabras muggles.

—Fecundación in vitro, es un método _muggle_ en el que congelan los espermatozoides y los óvulos y mediante un proceso científico que…

_7 minutos después._

—Y entonces el cigoto es implantado en el útero femenino y el embarazo puede ser llevado a término normalmente.

—¿Terminaste?

Golpe en el brazo.

_—__Auch. _

—En todo caso nunca me explicaste lo del sexo gay y su creador.

—Si me dejarás explayar mis virtudes como orador tal vez podrías descubrirlo.

Golpe en el brazo, de nuevo.

—¡Albus!

—Explaya, pues, tus virtudes de orador.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Los animales no entienden de términos sexuales porque estos fueron delineados por el ser humano. Para ellos sólo existen las hormonas así cuando una hembra ovula un macho puede perfectamente mantener relaciones sexuales con ella. Y lo mismo va para los machos en un ambiente libre de hembras.

—Entonces, ¿qué, son bisexuales?

Lo golpeo en el brazo.—¡¿No me estabas escuchando?!

—Bueno, sí—. Se soba el lugar donde lo golpeé—. Pero tu explicación sólo me indica que son bisexuales no gays.

—¡ALBUS, LOS ANIMALES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN COPULAR CON ESPECIMENES DE SU MISMO SEXO!

—Haber, nómbrame uno.

—Los delfines.

—No jodas. Los delfines no soy gays.

—No, no lo son. Sólo disfrutan de las ventajas del sexo homosexual—, me golpea el brazo—. ¡Ayyyy, qué violencia! Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, a veces, los delfines machos copulan con otros delfines macho. ¿Satisfecho?

—Eso aún no explica quién inventó el sexo homosexual.

Trato de pensar en lo que dice. Y sigo pensando pero el calor es demasiado y mis neuronas se sienten a punto de derretirse como helado en el desierto. Al final, digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

—A la mierda con el pajillero que inventó el sexo gay. Acá lo que importa es hacerlo y listo, lo demás se puede ir al carajo.

La mirada de Al se desliza por mi rostro, analizándome; pensando que quizá he perdido la cabeza. O que estoy enojado por tanta pregunta tonta. Pero no, interiormente me regocijo que se interese por lo que me gusta reforzando nuestra amistad; no juzgándome como tantos otros que vigilan cada paso que doy a la espera de que se me pongan los ojos rojos y empiece a matar a niños de once años. Creo que por eso le respeto y le quiero.

Cuando vuelve hablar lo hace con una mirada demasiado intensa.

—Bueno, supongo que es cierto—, encoge los hombros—. Gracias por aclarar mis dudas.

Y vuelve a acariciarme el cabello mientras mi cabeza reposa en su vientre y la nube en el techo suelta un brisa ligera logrando bajar la temperatura del cuarto.

—Capullo.

Siento más que veo su sonrisa.

—Pero así y todo me adoras.

_Sí, es cierto. _

* * *

Cualquier review es cien por ciento bienvenido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
